Light in a Snowfall
by FurubaProject6
Summary: Another story by the FurubaProject6! Summary inside. YUKIRU Rating for later chapters...I think... And I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Winter's Light**: I'm back and we're here with a new fic! This is where a group of writers have gathered to write one whole fic! We hope you'll enjoy this!

**Summary:** Tohru Honda has always been a normal girl. Living life with her Grandpa and hanging out with her two best friends, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani. So…it sounds normal, right? Everything seemed normal until her life got mixed into the Sohma family. And then things get more and more complicated. A continuation by the FurubaProject6!

**Author of this chapter: **Winter's Light

**Disclaimer: **Let's see…I don't own Fruits Basket…but I do own a fruit basket! I also do not own the quote below, but my friend does! It is rightfully copyrighted to her and she let me use it! Thanks, Cass! I also do not own the whole blue and snow thing. That came from D.N.Angel and…you'll get what I mean when you read it.

--

**Light in a Snowfall**

"_Love is a risk that no girl W.A.N.T.S to do but ends up doing anyway..." --Cassie_

"Wow! Look at the snow fall, Mom!" a brunette joyfully exclaimed as she watched the snow fall gently to the ground. She leaned closer to the window, pressing her nose against the icy glass and watched some more. "It's so…beautiful…Mom…" she whispered this time. "I love winter…even though…it's cold," she said to herself.

She kept gazing at the snowflakes, falling and drifting towards the ground until there was a knock at her door. She looked over her shoulder and yelled politely, "Come in!"

"Am I…" a familiar silvery gray head poked in, "interrupting something?" asked older teen as he smiled. He cocked his head and asked again, "So, am I interrupting something?"

The brunette sat up from her previous position and panicked. "Oh! No! No, no, no, no, no, no! You weren't interrupting anything! Not at all!" she quickly replied, waving her arms in front of her. She stopped and smiled, "Not at all. I was just…talking to Mom, that's all." Her eyes glazed over as her mind recalled the wonderful mother-daughter memories.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki Souma asked politely as he cocked his head once more. "Are you alright?" He stepped inside her room and looked at the surroundings. The walls were pretty much blank and boring, as the floor and the ceiling. Then again, aren't all ceilings?

Her bed was already made and all set for her to climb in and sleep. Her bed sheets were a color white while the bed itself was also that color. And the pillows, too, showed no sign of Tohru Honda's personality.

A lamp was the only decoration that sat on her table. It was set on top of what seemed to be a Sakura tree's wood. The lamp itself was a beautiful shade of pink, decorated with flowers and feathers.

There was a closet where she could keep her clothes, backpack, and other stuff inside. There was also a mirror and another table near her bed. On top of the table, there were ribbons—and I mean a lot of ribbons. There was also a brush and some other of female necessities.

_Come to think of it…this is the first time I've been into her room and really looked at her things…_Yuki Sohma thought to himself as he surveyed the room. He hadn't noticed how odd it was to have a guy like himself to take in the details of a _female's_ room until Tohru broke his thoughts.

"Um…Yuki? Are you alright?" asked the brunette as the other teen blinked once…and then again before shaking his head. She cocked her head and step towards him. "You…looked like you were…" she started and decided not to finish, "Never mind!" She smiled.

"Eh? I'm alright…it's just… Just forget it. It's nothing," he said changed the subject. "Um...Miss Honda? Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" he asked as the brunette's eyes lit up.

"AH! I'm sorry! Did my light bother you! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I promise! I won't do it again!" she continued to apologize and wave her arms in front of her chest and shaking her head over and over again, until Yuki stopped her.

"It's alright. I was just wondering what you were doing, that's all," he replied and turned his head so that it faced the window.

"Oh! I was just watching the snow!" she replied with a happy smile.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because it's so pretty when it falls! And each little snowflake is like a person! Each unique with its own different designs—like each person's qualities!" she smiled again and led Yuki to her window. "See? Even in the right light, the snow itself isn't really white. It's a kind of blue if you look real close…"

Yuki came up close to the window and indeed, the snow was a very light blue color. Not like the white he was used to. He had always thought that snow was white. And white was a boring color. Just blank. Nothing.

But blue…it was an unexplainable color. Unable to recreate using other colors—unless you use blue itself. And the light blue…it was beautiful. Turquoise, teal, cerulean…all different kinds of blue. Of course there was also blue, dark blue, navy blue…but…the snow was just a light grayish blue. In just the right light, it was blue.

"It's…beautiful, Miss Honda," he breathed out the words, carefully choosing what words to use. "It's just like…" He couldn't describe it. There were no words to describe the snow. Other than cold, and watery and sometimes "dirty"…there wasn't a right word for it.

"Yuki!" Tohru suddenly cried out with another happy smile.

Yuki looked up, startled and asked, "Eh?"

"It's just like you!" she said without realizing what it sounded like. "You see…the snow may seem so cold and unhappy—just like you are. But…it really is beautiful if you keep looking into it and deeper…" her eyes glazed over as she thought about it. "To most people, snow is just a nuisance…a waste of other good times…like for farmers, they think that snow is just a waste of time. Not giving them enough time for growing crops. But, if they just kept looking, then maybe…they'll see that snow is really very beautiful…"

Yuki watched her as she kept talking, each word she said reached into him and hugged him, giving him warmth and comfort. Her words were like…a warm thick blanket, wrapping and protecting him from the cold. He blushed at the thought that Tohru was comparing him to snow and saying that they were alike. She liked snow—and a lot apparently.

"…AH! I'm so sorry! Now I've kept you! I'm so sorry!" she bowed furiously and her face redden from embrassament.

Yuki shook his head and replied, "No, of course not. I'm glad I came. Anyways, it's getting late so I think we both should get some sleep." Tohru's head nodded in agreement and Yuki smiled as he got up. "Goodnight Miss Honda," he said and slid the door close, disappearing from view.

"Goodnight Yuki…"

That was the beginning.

--

**Winter's Light:** …I love winter…so I decided to do a snow fic. Is it alright? I hope it isn't too bad… But it's so short::sniffs: Sorry it's so short, guys! I'm so sorry! But I still hope you enjoyed it! And I'm so sorry it took me forever to write this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Light In A Snowfall**

**Summary:** Tohru Honda has always been a normal girl. Living life with her Grandpa and hanging out with her two best friends, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani. So…it sounds normal, right? Everything seemed normal until her life got mixed into the Sohma family. And then things get more and more complicated. A continuation by the FurubaProject6!

**Author of this chapter: **Jezebel-summonthepolice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own fruits basket. One day, I shall rule the world, and then I will own fruits basket. And Yuki. But till, then, I have to write disclaimers. takes out massive machine gun bigger than her head well, I won't have to wait much longer, will I? Muwahahaha…

Inner child: Oh just shut up you stupid twerp.

Jess: sniffles

-

Yuki trailed back to his room, without making a sound. He opened the door, and closed it behind him. There was a dim sort of light coming from the window. The rest of the room was another greyish black. He opened the window, and sat y it.

_I shouldn't be doing this…_ he thought quietly to himself. He breathed in the cold air. His hand was hanging slightly out of the window. Little flakes of snow settled on it, and he smiled. He held his hand up to his face, but before he could study whether it was blue, grey or just white, the snow had already melted. He laughed a little. _I hope _that_ isn't going to happen to me…!_

-

Kyo woke up slowly for once. Instead of stretching like he normally did, he went to the window and looked outside. The snow had stopped falling, but everything was white. He rolled his eyes, closed his curtains, and going back to bed, muttered angrily to himself. _Damn snow…makes everything so damn cold… Might as well be in the damned An-freakin'-tarctic…_

There was a knock on his door. He groaned, and turned over in bed. "Come in…"

"Kyo-kun! Did you see? It snowed last night!" Tohru bounded in, already dressed, running over to Kyo's window and flinging open the curtains. Kyo groaned again.

"I hate snow… why don'cha go and wake up that damn Yuki… He'll probably be pleased or whatever…" Tohru resisted the urge to laugh as she heard Kyo snoring a little as he drifted off.

She tip-toed across the hall to Yuki's room. She knocked gently on his door, hoping he was already awake so she didn't have to wake him up. There was no reply.

"Y-Yuki-kun? Are you awake?" Once again, no-one answered. She carefully nudged open the door.

He was asleep, but instead of on the bed, he was on the floor under the window sill, under his bed-sheets aswell. He was sleeping on his arm, which looked a little red.

She put her hand gently on his head. His grey hair was soft and smooth. She moved her hand down a little, to touch his pale skin. It was almost white, and as cold as the snow they'd been talking about the previous night. She didn't want to wake him, but it wouldn't be fair to let him sleep through a beautiful snow covered day like this one. She'd much rather watch him sleeping than have to interrupt what looked like something so rarely pleasant.

"Yuki-kun." She whispered softly. She didn't raise her voice. Instead she just leant closer, her lips close to his cheek. "Yuki?"

His eyes flickered open. She'd almost forgotten how big they were. It was like staring into a frozen lake. Dark grey. Icy. She knew that with one look he'd be able to cut through her like a knife. But his looks were getting softer and kinder every day. As if she was melting that cold ice away with her warm smiles.

"Honda-san…?" He whispered. She realised she was still leaning uncomfortably close to his face. In fact, if she leant any closer, her lips would be touching his cheek and she'd kiss him. It was tempting. But she moved away instead.

"The snow settled." She said softly, smiling. He sat up, pulling his arm out from underneath him.

"Gah…Pins and needles…" He said, smiling. She smiled back. He shook his wrist to get the circulation going properly again. He peered over the top of the window sill, which was level with his nose. "Everythings white…I mean…Blue."

She went and sat next to him. "It's so pretty…"

"Nn."

She accidentally put her hand on his. He flinched and looked at her, startled. "Um… Uh… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- I…Um…" She started blushing. "I'm s-"

"It's alright." He said. "Don't worry about it." To show her it was OK, he took her hand in his, and looked out of the window again. She stared at her hand; It seemed so far away, so… unreal. It was being held in his. It was like her hand had entered a fairytale, while the rest of her was in reality, watching the hands in their little story.

He noticed her staring. "Sorry...Are my hands cold?"

"N-no…They're warm…"

"Heh…I did just get up…!" He yawned. She tilted her head to the side. It was so _cute…_ "Sorry…"

They stayed in an awkward little state for a while. Her embarrassment made her clumsy, which provoked many more little slip-ups. Most of which involved touching him somehow, like his hand, his arm… his face. That one wasn't really an accident, but she pretended it was.

They both wished they weren't so shy. But it was something they'd have to work at. And if it meant spending time with her, Yuki was ready for her to teach him how to be the opposite of awkward in her presence. And she felt the same way.

-

AN1: OMG..It's been so long since I wrote a yukiru…It is so much fun….I love Yuki…Tohru…Meh… YUKI YUKI! Yukirus are so the cutest… And snow fics are so sweet. I love snow…And I'm wearing a grey shirt today. (It is winter, and it snowed the other week too! X3)

AN2:Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt a bit…hmm…how to put it…AWFUL… when I read the chapter before ths and found out that I would be following up from it…Gah…That was painful…The one before was amazing Leanne! I was bouncing up and down wit the cuteness!

AN3:Well, good luck to Tenshi, who is another fantabulous writer, and so I'm certain she will do a fantastickle job! 

AN4: I am _so sorry_ this has taken me so long! …I have been doing all kinds of things and my stupid suicidal comp is playing up again. You know, if Apple designed a rocket, it would never take off. Or it would float in space, waiting to be upgraded to a new, 'better working' rocked. It would be the prettiest rocket you've ever seen, but it would be useless at anything except sitting there like a potato.

AN5: did you know that the Hindu name Lanh means sweet potato?

AN6: OK OK! I'm sorry! I'll go! I love ANs so much…


	3. Chapter 3

**:Light in a Snowfall:**

Chapter 3

**Author of this chapter:** Animedreamer240

**Disclaimer:** Furubaproject6 does not own Fruits Basket or the characters.

* * *

The wintry morning had been perfect so far, with Tohru and Yuki gazing out at the wondrous icy land beyond the window. It was a moment they both savored while keeping their fingers intertwined together for so long. In quick time, they were no longer shy to hold hands, so they began to relax, now nearly resting their shoulders together. 

Tohru's lips curled up into a small smile...the smile the person beside her simply adored. Eyes floating away from the scenery and down to their hands, a childish question suddenly wandered through her mind. For a moment she hesitated, but when Yuki gazed at her again, her small fear of asking the question faded away.

"Yuki.. Is it okay if I ask you something? It's a little childish, but I would...I would like to ask.." she finally said, her hand gently pressing tighter his.

With strong curiosity now evident from his face, he turned to her more fully, getting extra comfortable while he was at it. "Of course.. You can ask me anything you like. I won't think it's childish. What is it?"

Her smile deepened. "Well.. Since the snow has had time to settle, I was wondering if you..if you would like to play with me in the snow? Just for a little while? We could make a snow man- or or or- go sledding! Or maybe we can throw snowballs! Oh, but this all must really seem so childish.."

Yuki leaned towards her, allowing her excitement to rush into his own. "Miss Honda, I would _love _to play with you in the snow. We can play all day and do everything before the sun has a chance to ever melt it. Would you like to go outside now?"

His readiness increased hers as she broke free from his hand fairly hastily. "Sure, if-if that's okay with you!" she replied, giving a small laugh while doing so. "I'll go and get ready!" And with that, she jumped to her feet and rushed out the room.

All of this had happened so fast that Yuki had to remain sitting and register what happened in the last five seconds. Soon, he began to get ready as well.

* * *

The air was of course, extremely chilling against his face, the only part of Yuki that was exposed. A puffy, warm coat fitted around his body with small mittens to match. His legs were covered by jeans, perhaps not the best type of pants to wear in the snow, and doubled socks certainly helped to warm his toes. And a long, black scarf was securely wrapped around his neck. In fact, it was Shigure's scarf, and the dog didn't mind him borrowing it. 

His feet plowed through the knee-deep snow. It wasn't until now that he noticed how amazingly deep the snow was. This might not be perfect for sledding, but it was definitely perfect for building a snowman and throwing snow balls. Coming to a slow pause and taking in the chilly air, his eyes traveled back to the front door he stood feet away from.

Tohru had just finished getting ready and emerged outside. And really, she couldn't look any less adorable. She wore a complete matching set of pink gloves with her pink fur coat -white at the fur-, fuzzy white earmuffs, and a pink scarf. Just as she took her first step off the porch, she slid and fell directly on her bottom.

"Ah! Miss Honda, are you.. are you... Ahahahaha...!" Yuki laughed, unable to suppress the urge. In the back of his mind, he knew she was all right. The thought was confirmed when she stood back up, brushing the snow from the back of her coat.

Her cheeks turned extra rosy, perhaps from blushing, and she began to amble towards him. "Y-yeah, i'm okay! So-" Her legs sank in the deep snow so much to her surprise that she found herself falling forward. The girl hardly made five steps since she left the house, and she's clumsy all ready. This caused Yuki to laugh harder, but he managed to die it down some.

When she lifted her head after falling, she saw a hand stretching in an outreach to her. _Yuki's_ hand. She gladly took it within hers and balanced back on her feet. "Wow! I didn't expect the snow to be so deep!" she exclaimed, her face completely taken over by wonder.

Yuki nodded his head twice. "Yeah, I was surprised when I walked out here too. So, what should we do first, Miss Honda?" he questioned, simply leaving that up to her.

Looking towards the sky in thought, she replied, "Mmmm.. Maybe we can start to build the snowman!" she suggested.

"All right. Let's-" Breaking off in mid-sentence, abrupt pain stung his right check and grew numb within seconds. Something hard had hit him from his right, so he looked over, seeing his enemy shape a second snow ball in his hands.

Kyo smirked, tossing the second snowball up and down after shaping it perfectly. "Ha! Got you there, you damn rat! I bet I can totally win against you in a snowball fight! You and Tohru teamed together!"

"Oh, you want to be beat up by snowballs now, is that what you're saying? If that's so, then so be it." Yuki replied, bending over quickly to gather some snow in his hands. Tohru had done the same, excitement crossing her face once more.

Before any of them realized it, they had broken in to snowball war, two against one. Although, Tohru was hardly targeted by Kyo, and her snowballs hardly flied in his direction, nearly hitting Yuki each time. Their laughs filled the air, even Kyo's, considering he was hitting Yuki better than Yuki was hitting _him_. In time, Yuki's movements were noticeably getting slower, and eventually, cease all together.

Yuki huffed and puffed while resting his hands against his knees.

"Wow, giving up already? We just started!" Kyo muttered. "Getting tired_ already_?"

"You really are...you really are a stupid cat.." he replied beneath his heavy breaths. "Tohru and I were...we were just about to build a snowman when you..when you interrupted.."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "A snowman? You're seriously gonna build a man outta snow? How the hell are you gonna do _that_? You gonna carve the nose out or somethin and all that crap?"

"_No_, you idiot. A snowman consists of three big snowballs stacked together. The bottom one has to be the largest to support the two on top, and so on. The nose is usually a carrot, and the eyes are the buttons. Then the snowman is decorated with a scarf and...i'm wasting my time explaining this to you, aren't I?"

The cat didn't look at all interested. "Yeah, you are. You two have fun building your _snowman_ with a _carrot_ for a nose and _buttons_ for the eyes. Ha!" And with that, Kyo left the snowball arena, and the war met its conclusion.

Yuki turned his attention quickly back to Tohru, whom he hadn't paid very much attention to ever since he started throwing snowballs at Kyo. "Ah..so shall we get started?"

She didn't nod right away. Instead, she looked worried. "O-okay.. But should we take a break first? We've been out here for an awfully long while.. I can make us both hot chocolate with marshmallows!"

"That sounds very delicious, Miss Honda.. But if you don't mind, I'd like to build the snowman now while we're already out here. It shouldn't take us too long." he told her, his frozen lips forming into a small smile. Getting her to agree with him, they dived their protected hands into the snow and started build their very first snowman together.

* * *

An hour had passed without them realizing, and they only got the first two giant snowballs stacked. Tohru took a small break by sitting in the snow as she watched Yuki continue to get the third snowball started. Even though she wore mittens, her fingers were starting to feel the frigid effect of the snow. Perhaps it was time to head inside, she thought. 

"Um, Yuki..?"

He didn't appear to hear her at first, but eventually he replied, "Yes Miss Honda?"

"I'm going to go make us our hot chocolate now.. Are you going to come inside with me or stay out here?"

"I think i'll finish the last snowball so we can go ahead and decorate it. That's the really fun part!"

She nodded her head slowly at this. "Well, okay.. I'll be right back with the hot chocolate then! Oh, and the things to decorate the snowman with too!" Her feet rushed her to the warmth of their home. Tohru then began to make their hot chocolate.

* * *

When she had finished, she carried two steaming jugs by the handle as she reentered outside. "Yuki, I made the hot chocolate!" she yelled out to him, though she gained no response at all. She looked around, seeing Yuki absolutely _nowhere_. "Yuki..?" he called softy again, searching for a place to set their jugs before walking off into the snow. 

The porch was good for now. She sat the jugs there and wandered to where their unfinished snowman was. The snow was completely dug up all around it, so she wouldn't have been able to get a good view at first of what she was about to see..

Suddenly, her eyes spotted a body sprawled out in the snow and unmoving, the person's face pallid and his eyes glued shut...

Yuki had collapsed..

_To be continued..._

* * *

Mwahahaha, the third chapter is finally up! Yes, this is Mimi here, and I LUV cliffhangers. Mwahahaha! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the playful snow scenes. So, what has happened to Yuki? One would assume it's a fever of some sort, but maybe...this won't be so predictable as _that.._

**Please give good reviews!** This fic will be continued by another member of Furubaproject6, hopefully sooner than I updated! XD


End file.
